The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea arborescens and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hass' Halo’. ‘Hass' Halo’ represents a new cultivar of smooth Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new Hydrangea as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in summer of 2008 in a garden in Springfield, Pa. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings in Earlville, Md. in may 2009 by the Inventor. Propagation has shown that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.